<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terror Trip by ThePunkRanger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010839">Terror Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger'>ThePunkRanger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Goosebumps - All Media Types, Goosebumps - HorrorLand - R.L. Stine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A and B Are The Only Things Holding Each Other Together, Gen, I Took Artistic Liberties With the Very Special Guests Thing, Roger is just along for the ride, Very Special Guests A and B, Wammy's Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A and B receive a letter inviting them to spend the week of Halloween at HorrorLand theme park as Very Special Guests, what could be better?  Except, of course, that the invitation says they have to take Roger with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon, A!"  B said, hanging off the older boy's arm.  "This place sounds totally cool!"</p>
<p>    A didn't acknowledge him, just flipped over the crinkled letter again, trying to find anything more on the other side.  It did seem legitimate, but... "I don't know, B.  I've never heard of HorrorLand before.  And c'mon, signed by Di Kwickley?  Seriously?"</p>
<p>    "It's a joke, genius!"  B said, letting go of his arm to bounce excitedly around their shared room.  B was eleven, with thick black hair that stuck up in weird angles and creepy red eyes that made people uncomfortable.  He was kind of lanky, and way more tan than A, who had a complexion similar to that of a sheet of paper.  If paper had freckles.</p>
<p>    "I looked it up on Roger's computer, it's this huge horror-themed amusement park!  The website said it was one of the most popular parks in the United States!  The whole WORLD, even!"</p>
<p>    "If it's so popular, then why have we never heard of it?"  A brushed his sandy blond bangs out of his eyes, worrying his fingers over the edges of the letter.</p>
<p>    B shrugged, flopping backwards onto A's bed.  "Maybe Old Man Roger doesn't want us to know that there's such a thing as fun in this world."</p>
<p>    A grimaced.  "Too bad, this says to bring him along.  They probably want a chaperone for us."</p>
<p>    "Maybe we can lose him in the Alligator Pond."</p>
<p>    A huffed out a laugh.  "I'd pay good money to see Roger wrestle an alligator!"</p>
<p>    B propped himself up on his elbows, watching his friend with hopeful eyes.  "The tickets are for the week of Halloween.  At a horror park!  How can you say no to that?"</p>
<p>    A didn't reply.</p>
<p>    "Oh come on, don't tell me you're scared!"</p>
<p>    A crossed his arms over his chest.  "So what if I am?  You're the one who likes all those creepy things, not me."</p>
<p>    B thought for a moment.  "I'm sure they have some stuff that's not too scary.  You know, kiddie rides and stuff."</p>
<p>    "Jeez, thanks B."</p>
<p>    B rolled his eyes, "you know I didn't mean it like that."  He got up and took the letter from A.  "There's a pool at the hotel.  And there's an arcade and stuff."</p>
<p>    "Oh yeah, swimming is great in October."</p>
<p>    "A."  B blinked at him with wide puppy dog eyes, "please?"</p>
<p>    A snatched the letter back and read it over one more time.  It sounded too good to be true, but then, he'd give anything for a little bit of fun right about now.  "Alright, if you can convince Roger to take us, I'm in."</p>
<p>    B pumped a fist in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Roger, it’s fine.”  B insisted, half-jogging to keep up with the caretaker.</p>
<p>    “And what of your classes?”  Roger had stopped on his way down the hall to his office, turning to glare down at B, “Do you really think you can just goof off all the time and still keep your place as second in line to succeed L?”</p>
<p>    “Well, yeah.”  B shrugged.  He and A were practically tied for successor at this point, with marks high above the newer children Mr. Wammy had brought in.</p>
<p>    Roger pinched the bridge of his large, lumpy nose, eyes shut tightly in annoyance.</p>
<p>    “Come on, Mr. Wammy will be here that week!  You wouldn’t even be missing work!”</p>
<p>    Roger ignored him, continuing down the dark hall.</p>
<p>    “Everything’s included.  We wouldn’t even have to take your money!”</p>
<p>    Roger stopped in the process of unlocking his door, shooting B a disapproving glance.</p>
<p>    “Not that I’ve ever done that in the past, of course.”</p>
<p>    “Backup, you’re not going.  This discussion is over.”  Roger made to shut the door behind him, only to have it blocked by B, who had wedged himself into the doorjamb.</p>
<p>    “Fine, but just know that Mello has been trying to find a way to get his hands on that antique sword above your desk,” B’s eyes glinted deviously, “You wouldn’t want me to tell him where you keep the key to the case, would you?”</p>
<p>    Roger shuddered at the mention of the precocious five-year-old, and B could feel triumph welling up in his chest.  </p>
<p>    “Fine.”  Roger’s tone was clipped, “I’ll speak to Mr. Wammy about it.”  He stomped across the dusty room and reached into a mini-fridge.  “And if you know what’s good for you, you won’t mention this to the others.”</p>
<p>    B snatched the offered jar of strawberry jam from Roger’s outstretched hand.  “Of course, Mr. Ruvie.  I can’t say anything about A, though...”</p>
<p>   Roger rolled his eyes.  “Just take them.”  He growled, shoving a bag of dark red cherries at B’s chest.</p>
<p>    “You’re a peach,” B called over his shoulder as he spun on his heels, making a run for the office door.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>    “Will you be gone long?”  Mello asked, kicking his feet out from the edge of B’s bed.</p>
<p>    B shoved another t-shirt into his backpack, not looking at him.  “Not long.  We’ll be back in a week.”</p>
<p>    Mello crawled across the duvet cover to sit behind B’s bag, hanging on the top strap.  “You promise?”</p>
<p>    B quirked his mouth into a smirk, red eyes glinting down at the boy.  “‘Course, Mels.  It’s just a theme park.  We’ll be back before you know it.”</p>
<p>    “Ha!  My Gyarados rules!”</p>
<p>    “You just got lucky against my Arcanine.”</p>
<p>    B glanced over towards the left side of the room.  A sat facing Mello’s best friend, a red-headed boy named Matt, both of their eyes locked on matching Gameboy screens.</p>
<p>    “A, please don’t tell me a five-year-old is kicking your ass.”  B said, forcing back chuckles.</p>
<p>    “Shut up, Backup.”  A muttered, mashing the A button in frustration.</p>
<p>    A computerized roar sounded from the systems, and Matt punched the air in triumph.  “I win again!”</p>
<p>    A hung his head in defeat, then dropped his Gameboy to the bed.  “Alright, good game, Matt.”</p>
<p>    Matt pushed his orange goggles up into his matching hair.  “Don’t worry, A.  Next time, I’ll go easy on you.”</p>
<p>    A huffed our a laugh as he got to his feet.  “Yeah, sure, dude.”</p>
<p>    “Why aren’t you packing?”  B asked.</p>
<p>    A held his bag up, its pockets bulging.  “I packed three days ago.”</p>
<p>    “Oh.”</p>
<p>    “Are you sure we can’t come?”  Mello whined, tugging on the hem of B’s shirt.</p>
<p>    B turned back to him.  “Sorry, buddy.  The invitation was only for us and Roger.”</p>
<p>    Mello made a face, sticking his tongue out in disgust.  “Roger’s the worst!”</p>
<p>    A moved to crouch between the beds.  “Don’t worry, though,” he leaned in close towards the two boys, “We’re gonna feed him to the werewolves.”</p>
<p>    “Good.”  Matt said emphatically.</p>
<p>    “Hey, will you boys promise us something?”  B asked, his voice taking on a serious tone.</p>
<p>    Matt and Mello nodded, eyes locked on the older boy.</p>
<p>    “Give ‘em hell for us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A and B had their faces pressed to the glass of the shuttle windows as the first billboard for HorrorLand slid by.</p>
<p>    "Hey look, it's your twin!"  A joked, pointing to the green and purple monster that hung from its edge.</p>
<p>    B shoved him, but laughed good-naturedly.</p>
<p>    They had been picked up from the airport by a green and purple shuttle, driven by a man dressed as one of the park's signature monsters; a lumbering, green-skinned beast with horns and yellow eyes called a Horror.</p>
<p>    The three of them were the only people on the shuttle, which, to the boys, made it all the better.  They had their pick of the fourteen different seats, while Roger sat in the passenger seat next to the ugly monster.  Still, they were squished side by side, clambering over one another to watch the flat, dusty desert farmland roll past outside.</p>
<p>    "Hey, check it out!"  B pointed towards a black trash bag at the side of the road, “You think someone chopped up a body and left it in there?”</p>
<p>    A grimaced.  "You’re gross,” he said, pushing away from his friend.  The shuttle hit a pothole as he moved to sit back down, and he thumped hard into the metal back of the seat.</p>
<p>    B repositioned himself on the seat, tucking his heels under himself so his knees were to his chest, then pulled a small, diner-sized packet of strawberry jam from his pocket, and began to scoop the contents out with his fingers.</p>
<p>    Slowly, the wide desert faded into thick, shadowy forest, trees reaching up to block out the sun.</p>
<p>    They held their breath as they passed through the gaping jaws of an enormous purple dragon and entered a large, dusty parking lot, pulling up alongside a line of identical shuttles.</p>
<p>    "Alright, everybody off."  The Horror said in a gruff southern accent.</p>
<p>    "Wait for m-" Roger began as the boys raced out the opened doors of the shuttle and leapt to grab onto the luggage rack on the roof.</p>
<p>    A suitcase thumped onto the hard concrete before B leapt off the top of the vehicle, his backpack swinging from his shoulders.  A followed after him, using the steel rungs to lower himself back down carefully.</p>
<p>    "Race you to the ticket booth!"  A called over his shoulder, already making a run for it.</p>
<p>    B skidded on gravel as he spun to race after him, Roger following at a reluctant trudge, his rolling suitcase spinning over every pebble and crack.</p>
<p>    Both boys slapped the hot metal of the ticket booth at the same time, panting while B rummaged through his jeans pockets for their letter of invitation.</p>
<p>    A held out his palm, and B slapped the letter down onto it.  A slid it into the slot at the bottom of the window and waited to see it pulled through.</p>
<p>    No hand came into view.</p>
<p>    A and B glanced at each other.  That was odd.</p>
<p>    Deep, eerie organ music drifted through the air from the park, and a breeze chilled the sweat running down the back of A’s neck, making him shudder.</p>
<p>    B levered himself up on his arms to try and see over the glare on the glass, dropping back down almost instantly.</p>
<p>    "There's no one in there."  He said, brows furrowed in confusion.</p>
<p>    A turned to Roger, who had finally caught up to them.  "Roger, there's no one here.  What do we do?"</p>
<p>    Roger's frown deepened, and he reached out to bang on the glass.  "Hey!  Is anyone in there?"</p>
<p>    The booth said nothing.</p>
<p>    B shrugged, swiping the letter back from the slot.  "Oh well.  If they don't care about our admission, then neither do I."</p>
<p>    He adjusted his backpack and walked up to the tall, green metal gates, grabbing onto the locked bars and making a jump to climb over them-</p>
<p>    Before being tackled by an enormous, green monster!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A didn’t stop to think.Dropping his bag, he threw himself onto the monster.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could just barely manage to wrap his scrawny arms around the thing’s huge neck, nails clawing for purchase in the loose flaps of sweaty green skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Enormous, clawed hands ripped his arms away with ease, and he fell to the concrete with a hard thud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It grunted in pain as it stood up, dusting itself off."Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch, kid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B scrambled away, and grabbed A’s arm to help pull him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you think you're doing?"Roger asked angrily, stalking over to the monster.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It held up big, clawed hands in submission."Just a little HorrorLand prank.Do it to all the guests."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B dusted himself off and broke into a grin."That was awesome!"He said, slapping the Horror a high-five.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roger glared at him."It was not ‘awesome.’ He could've seriously injured you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B blinked up at Roger through his lashes, "Aw, Ruvie, I didn't know you cared."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roger ground his teeth in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Here, I'll take care of you now."The Horror said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A glanced up from his inspection of the red scrape on his elbow, noticing that the Horror now stood inside the ticket booth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A handed him their letter, and the Horror looked it over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I see...” the Horror looked down at the two boys with interest, “You’re the very... </span>
  <span class="s2">special </span>
  <span class="s1">guests we were told about.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A felt his skin crawl.Something about the Horror’s tone wasn’t right.He looked at the thing through the dusty bulletproof window, watching it read the letter thoroughly, and couldn’t work out how it’s eyes and nostrils could move so naturally inside the bulky costume.His fingers tingled where they were still sticky from the thing’s sweat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean... very special?”He asked, voice small and uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">The Horror grinned at him.“It</span> <span class="s1">means that you’re to be given the highest level of hospitality while you’re here at HorrorLand.It </span><span class="s2">also </span><span class="s1">means that I’m not allowed to eat you if you wander anyplace you shouldn’t be.”He laughed, and A heard B laugh with him.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we move this along, please?”Roger asked, annoyance in his tone, “we have to make our hotel reservation at four.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Horror grunted.“Fine.I need to ask each of you to scream into this microphone.”He held out a black mic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A turned to shoot B a questioning glance, only to see his friend stepping forward confidently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B cleared his throat, then let out an ear-splitting banshee wail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slapped his hands over his ears.He hadn’t heard B make that sound since they were young children, frequently engaged in screaming contests, much to Roger’s annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Next!”The Horror called.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roger gave him a nudge, and A stumbled forward.He leaned in cautiously, and let out a strangled squeak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt his ears burn hot with embarrassment.That was nothing like a scream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dragged in a long breath, preparing to give it another shot, when something grabbed him by the ankle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a yelp of fear, kicking backwards to dislodge whatever had him.It hung on, making him grip the metal edge of the booth to keep from pitching forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Backup, let go of Alternative before he gives you a black eye.”Roger sighed, tone weary.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thing let him go, and A turned to see B, giggling in the dirt behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Next!”The Horror seemed not to notice A as he kicked his friend in the shoulder, or B dragging him down before the two began to grapple in the dirt next to his booth, instead waiting patiently for the last scream of their group.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both A and B stopped their fight, waiting with baited breath to hear what sound would come out of the old man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A was familiar with Roger’s shouting.It was hard not to be, with the amount of it that was directed towards him and B on a daily basis.This... was not that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B had once found a radio station that specialized in “alternative” rock music, and had rigged the tired, crackling stereo in the rec room to play it at the loudest volume possible.Roger’s scream bore a striking resemblance to the “singing” that had filled their ears that day, and A vowed to never do anything that would make that sound happen ever again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roger coughed politely into his hand, then raised an eyebrow expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Head on through.Leave your bags for inspection."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They made their way towards the heavy gates as they swung open, dropping their bags, one by one, on the metal table across from the ticket booth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gates screeched shut slowly behind them, and A turned back, watching through the decorative iron bars as the Horror unzipped B's black backpack and glanced inside before taking a large, hose-like contraption out of the booth and pointing it at their bags.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's he doing?"A asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B glanced over just as a stream of orange flames shot out from the flamethrower, engulfing their bags in a blaze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B’s heart was pounding with adrenaline.Even through the gates, he could feel the blast of heat coming off of their luggage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The flames burned through the polyester of his bag, now mostly a puddle of molten plastic, pooling on the cracked cement, while a shirt smoldered just inside.Burning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smell was burning his nostrils, choking his senses with acrid, black smoke. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t breathe, not properly.His lungs wouldn’t take in the horrid smelling air, forcing him to breathe in small, quick gasps.Or maybe he was just hyperventilating.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Metal brakes squealed somewhere behind him, making his stomach turn.This couldn’t be real.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B.B, come on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ripped his eyes from their bags, finding a floating set of letters and numbers above blonde hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Alexander Adams</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>28646</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The eight ticked with each passing second, like the hand on a clock, and he forced himself to count with it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">2...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">3...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">4...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">5...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My eyes are down here, B.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He focused lower, just above his natural sight line.Concerned turquoise eyes met his red ones, and he forced a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?Did you think I was scared?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A started to respond, mouth open when a horn blasted behind them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you folks want a ride or what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B jumped, whipping his head around.A yellow taxi had pulled up behind them, with black writing on the side declaring it part of the Last Ride Cab Co.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roger stood beside the open back door, watching the boys without much concern.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Roger’s waiting.”A said, and B caught his annoyed eye roll.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced back at the smoldering piles of ash, uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet you anything it’s just a trick.He probably replaced our stuff with props while we weren’t looking,” A said, and B let out a long breath, resigned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them squeezed into the backseat of the cab, with B wedged between Roger and A.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, there aren’t any seatbelts!”A shouted over the buzz of radio static to the driver.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B reached over his shoulder.His friend was right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Horror only grunted, and began to drive away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A leaned back into the cracked leather seat, gripping uncomfortably to the emergency handle above the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B nudged him, giving him an encouraging smile before leaning forward between the front seats to get a better view of the park as they zipped through its streets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People passed in a quickening blur of tan and red, their names and numbers flashing by too quickly for him to read, and he turned his eyes upward, gaping as he saw kids flying overhead on giant black bats.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His stomach felt like it was buzzing with excitement as they zipped through the wide streets of the park.He couldn’t wait to be out there with A!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cab turned off the pavement, bumping into an overgrown section that looked like a jungle.Long, thick vines whipped at the windows, and B flinched back instinctively.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were moving way faster than they should’ve been on the unpaved dirt, and B gripped the edges of the front seats as they thundered over the uneven ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slow down!”Roger ordered, and when B looked he could see him clutching the handle above his head just as hard as A was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaning forward once more, he could see the Horror pumping the brakes, though the car made no sign of slowing down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry folks, looks like my brakes are shot again!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your what!?”A yelped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happens sometimes!These cabs ain’t real reliable, y’know?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were coming up on a tree.B could see it rising taller and taller in front of them.The Horror whipped the steering wheel roughly, trying to steer them away from it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B ducked behind the passenger seat, half in A’s lap as they hurdled towards the tree.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt the cab lift onto it’s right wheels, and made a grab for A, trying to shield his friend from the oncoming crush of the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They slammed back down onto all four tires, and B half-toppled into Roger.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled himself back into an upright position, leaning forward over the center console.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you know how to drive!?”He asked the Horror as he clutched, white knuckled, at the seats.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope!”The Horror laughed, and B felt the car jerk forward in an extra burst of speed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B!”A dragged him back just as they pitched forward into open air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bounced with impact as they hit the ground, his head smacking into the hard roof.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry folks, but this is the end of the line for me!”The Horror called, right before flinging open the drivers side door and throwing himself out into the bushes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All three of them sat in silence for a moment, staring at the open door as it swung, buffeted by passing greenery.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B half-fell forward, pulling himself awkwardly between the seats, then lost his grip on them and cracked his chin on the emergency brake as they bumped over a rock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Backup, get back here!”Roger yelled, trying to grab him by the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flopped down into the drivers seat, righting himself quickly and pulling the door shut.He had never actually driven a car before, but it couldn’t really be that hard, could it?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He yanked the steering wheel to the right, but the cab didn’t respond.He twisted it to the left, but that didn’t work either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slammed his foot down onto the brake pedal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Backup!”Roger was yanking at his shirt, trying to drag him back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B shook him off, knocking into the horn.The loud blare drowned out Roger, and he grinned despite himself.If only drowning out Roger was always that easy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled back hard on the emergency brake, eliciting a squeal from the vehicle, but it still continued to speed forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B, look out!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snapped his head up at A’s shout, just in time to see the brick wall.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cab jolted to a stop, sending A face-first into the headrest of the passenger seat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a clunking sound, and as he peeled himself away from the seat back, he could see all four doors hanging open.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned his eyes to the drivers seat, relief flooding him as he watched B hop out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha!Told you I could drive!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A rolled his eyes, hanging hard on the door to support his shaky legs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you insane!?”Roger yelled, rounding on B as soon as he was out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!I wasn’t about to just sit there submissive while we hurdled toward our deaths!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god!”A slammed his door shut, stalking around the front of the cab to the other side.“This is not about your stupid inferiority complex!”He shoved his friend roughly, making him stumble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I do not have an inferiority complex!”B shot back, regaining his footing on the slippery mud underfoot, “I have a </span> <span class="s2"><em>superiority</em> </span> <span class="s1">complex.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alternative is correct!”Roger snapped, “you could have killed us!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“But I </span> <span class="s2"> <em>saved</em> </span> <span class="s1"> us!”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry to burst your bubble, kiddo,” A’s jaw dropped.The Horror that had leapt from the cab was walking back towards them, looking none the worse for wear, aside from a fresh coating of mud, “but you didn’t have anything to do with it.”He used his serpentine tail to gesture down at the deep treads from the tires behind them.Between them sat a set of metal tracks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s... a ride?”A muttered, eyes following the tracks all the way back into the foliage they had just come from.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely no danger at all!”The Horror grinned toothily down at them.“Still, you’ve got guts, kid.”He ruffled B’s hair, leaving streaks of mud behind.“Anyway, if you follow this path here, it’ll take you right to the hotel.”He jerked a clawed thumb towards a worn dirt path.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not taking us there?”Roger asked, incredulous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, not in my job description.I just jump out of the cab.”The Horror replied with a shrug, then climbed back into the car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three watched in silence as it slowly spun on a turntable, then sped off back down the tracks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you heard the monstrosity.Let’s go!”B grinned at A and Roger, then set off along the path.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">—</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time the path had turned from dirt to flagstones, they were standing in front of a looming castle, it’s walls covered in creeping vines.A pair of turrets jutted up into the stoney gray clouds that had rolled in, turning the air thick and muggy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is so cool!”B cried, a huge grin splitting his features.“Come on, let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A laughed as B dragged him by the shirtsleeve through the heavy wooden doors, neither slowing to make sure Roger made it through before they slammed shut again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lobby floor was covered in a deep purple carpet, soaking up any light that might have managed to sneak in through the dusty front windows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The oppressive heat hadn’t made it inside, the thick stone of the building ensuring that the inside stayed cool and drafty, to the point where a fire burned steadily in a deep fireplace at the left wall, skulls grinning out from the flames.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hotel guests milled around the lobby, sipping complementary water of a questionable green shade or posing for photos with the skeletons the sprawled on the furniture.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A Horror with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail filed her claws behind the front desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roger cleared his throat, standing impatiently at the desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Horror made no sign that she had noticed, instead inspecting her metal nail file for a long moment, then curled up her purple-stained lips and began to use it as a toothpick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">Excuse me</span></em>
  <span class="s1">.”Roger growled, rapping his knuckles on the dark wood of the desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”The Horror asked, still picking her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have a reservation here, and I would appreciate some service.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes and put down her nail file, looking down behind the desk.“Name?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Roger Ruvie.I was told we would be received as very special guests.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got you here.”She pushed her rolling chair away from the desk, stopping it at the wall.She grabbed three large iron keys from the wall, then tossed them across the gap onto the counter.“You’re 215.The gremlins are in 1313.Enjoy your stay.”She gave them a sarcastic wave as she rolled back, then returned to her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roger looked affronted, but took the keys, passing the two engraved with 1313 to the boys.“Alright, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Room 1313 on the 13th floor!It's like this place was made for me or something!"B laughed, waving their room key high.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A grinned.The elevator up had been too-tight and pitch black, but they were eleven floors away from Roger!They would have a whole room to themselves! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B stopped in front of their door, and A felt a little thrill at the sound of the key clunking into place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was cold inside, but it barely made a difference.The carpeting was the same deep shade of purple as the lobby, but where the lobby’s carpet had been rough and tightly packed, the carpet here was thick and plush, their shoes sinking into it as they stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was huge!A kitchen took up one corner, with pots and pans hanging from the cabinets above the island.Looking more closely, A could see a butcher knife sticking out of the wooden countertop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The majority of the room was filled with a sitting area, with a black coffee table separating the long, leather sectional against the far wall from an enormous, curving flat-screen TV.A pair of dark leather wing backed chairs stood like sentries at either end of the coffee table, their plush filling emphasized by brass rivets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B pulled open the door beside the sectional, whistling in appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hurried over, peering over B’s messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the bathroom, tiled in deep reds and blacks.A long, dark countertop stretched far enough to allow for two sinks, both made of tall bowls and arching black faucets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B headed straight for the back of the room, and slowly pulled open the glass door to the shower.It was roughly the size of the bathroom they shared with the other children at Wammy’s House, with two separate shower heads at either end of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B stepped inside, spinning with his arms wide in the open space.“This is great!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A perched himself on the edge of the deep claw-foot tub, noticing with only slight unease that each claw was wrapped around a bronze mouse, their tails sticking out.“No mirror, though,” he noted, nodding to the blank wall above the sinks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B climbed out of the shower, swinging the glass door back into place with a loud clang.“Who cares about mirrors?This place is amazing!”B laughed, dashing out of the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time A had made it back out, B was sprawled face-down on the mattress of a plush queen bed, his head obscured from view by a mountain of throw pillows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A laughed.He backed up a few paces, then took a running leap, landing with a grunt on top of B.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, go belly-flop on your own bed!”B complained, trying to squirm out from under him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-uh,” A shook his head, digging his elbow into B’s ribs, “You’re </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>way</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> too comfy.”He yawned for emphasis, then went limp on top of him, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get off of my spleen!”B whined, and A felt B lever himself upward before he hit the carpet with a thud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow!”A yelped, eyes now wide open as he pouted up at B.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha!That’s what you get for trying to take my bed!”B cackled, and rolled onto his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sat up, looking up at the second flat-screen TV that overlooked the beds for a long moment before hauling himself up onto the other bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before immediately falling into a dark pit!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A screamed, clawing at the sides of the pit.Everything was black around him, and something was pressing down on his face, suffocating him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A, chill!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The weight and blackness disappeared, and A blinked in the light, staring up into B’s face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Dude, it’s a down mattress.  Chill out.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sat up slowly, having the lever himself to get above the tumbled pile of pillows around him.He allowed himself a nervous laugh, “So... what do you think we should do first?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His deflection worked, and B grinned at him.“What about that big mountain in the middle of the park?Ooh, or the rollercoaster!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A felt his anxiety ease as they sat brainstorming, B pulling a complimentary park map from the coffee table and spreading it out across the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually A sat up, thinking for a moment."Hey, what do you think the chances of finding some cherries here are?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ooh, and some jam!"B said, pushing off of the bed and starting to head for the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A began to follow him, then stopped suddenly."Hey, B?I haven't seen our bags anywhere in here.You don't think they actually burned them, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B glanced back over his shoulder.A was getting caught up in his worrying again.He looked around the room for a moment, then visibly relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did you think to check the closet?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A followed his gaze to the blank double doors on the back wall near the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hurried over and pulled the doors open, taking in the contents.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their bags were nowhere to be seen, but the closet was filled with clothes.Shirts, jeans, jackets, even shoes lined the shelves and hangers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B plucked a black t-shirt off of its hanger to examine it.It had a grinning jack-o-lantern made of simple, slightly distressed orange lines on the chest, and B checked the tag.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Check it out, this is brand name!"He switched out his worn, plain black shirt for the t-shirt, and whistled in appreciation."And it actually fits, too!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hesitantly removed a white button-up from the closet, shrugging it on easily.The fabric was pure white and crisp, and the sleeves, once properly folded, ended exactly where they were supposed to.He pulled his initial pendant out of the collar, smoothing it against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he turned back to B, he was smoothing out a pair of black, ripped jeans with red straps crisscrossing the legs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B grinned at him."Even the jeans fit!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tried on a distressed pair of light-wash jeans.He didn't even need a belt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chose a pair of checkered Vans to replace his beat-up sneakers, and his feet slipped in like they were an extension of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, we don't have a mirror in here."B said, and A looked up from the shoes to realize he was right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There wasn't a mirror anywhere near the closet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A trotted over to the bathroom and stuck his head inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing there either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe it's a superstitious thing."He said, walking back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe..." B didn't seem convinced, but shrugged it off quickly, grabbing a black denim jacket from the closet."Come on, lets go see if we can find some food."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boys wandered through the streets of the park, B leading the way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They paused at a bustling square filled with themed shops.A green and purple sign read Zombie Plaza.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pointed as they passed a shop selling creepy looking masks."Check out the werewolf."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B came to stand next to him at the display window.The resin fangs and curling tongue dripped with thick gobs of drool, and the red eyes glowed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Creepy."B said, sounding only mildly interested.His eyes wandered over the other display masks, before stopping on one in the top left corner."What do you think that one's supposed to be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A stood on his tiptoes to get a better look."Looks like a clown.Like... a rocker clown."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B nodded.The thing had black hair that stood up in heavy spikes, and ashy blue skin with large staples around the wide base of the mask.Black lines of makeup flared out from its lips and eyelids, and a heart-shaped earring hung from one ear, giving it a glam rock appearance.Sharp teeth showed from its grinning mouth, and its budging yellow eyes seemed to bore down into B.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breath caught, and he took in the details of them in a desperate excitement.The irises were a bright, bloody red, with a thin ring of yellow separating them from the pupils, which were such a dark shade of red that he had to triple check to make sure they weren't really black.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lowered his gaze from the mask, staring instead at his reflection in the window.His own red eyes stared back at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A, look," he whispered, barely daring to breathe, "It has eyes like mine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A glanced back up at the mask."What are you talking about?You don't have bulgey yellow eyes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B shook his head."No, no, look at the irises."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tilted his head."I guess..." he shrugged, "Anyway, lets go find some food."He started to walk away, then stopped when he realized B wasn't following him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned back, sighing when he saw that his friend had disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Typical</span>
    <span class="s1">.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pushed open the shop door, catching sight of B talking to the horror behind the counter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The horror stood up and walked over to the window display, taking down the blue mask with a pole and handing it to B.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It feels so real..." B murmured once A had come to stand beside him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A brushed his fingers over the mask's face and shuddered.It did feel real.Like cold, dead skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He backed away and moved over to a gorilla mask hanging from one of the shelves, pretending to be interested in the exact way the hairs met the nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B flipped the mask over and pulled it on, circling around behind A and grabbing him by the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A jumped, spinning around to see the ugly clown grinning back at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His shocked expression immediately fell into a scowl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Very funny, Backup."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B cackled in the rough, creepy laugh that always put A on edge."Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!Gotcha good!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shoved him, making him stumble into the rows of masks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B pulled off the mask, his black hair standing up in even stranger spikes than usual."Alright, alright."He gave the mask back the horror, and the two boys walked out into the sunlight of the plaza.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">—</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Look, frozen eyeballs on a stick!"B pointed to the treat cart set up in front of the fountain that dominated the middle of the plaza.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A followed him over to the cart, looking over the treats.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Plain or bloodshot?"A large horror wearing a stained yellow apron asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"One of each, please."B said, digging in his jeans pocket for his worn leather wallet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The horror passed the eyeballs to A, waving a hand at B."Free of charge.Enjoy your day, Beyond."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B stopped dead, hand still in his pocket as he stared in shock at the horror."How did you know my name?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The horror waved him off."We take care to know the names of all of our very special guests."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A gulped hard."All of them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's correct, Alexander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A backed away quickly, B following him at a trot as the horror called behind them, "Have a terrible day!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What the hell?"A said in a loud whisper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B shrugged."Maybe... maybe they have our names on record or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shook his head roughly, making his bangs fall into his eyes."No way.There aren't any files on us anywhere!Mr. Wammy made sure of that!Not even at the orphanage.We don't exist on paper!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">B just shrugged again."Whatever.Here, enjoy your eyeball."He looked over the eyeball that was shot through with dark red veins.He licked it and grinned."Strawberry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A rolled his eyes, smiling around the cold vanilla ice cream ball.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>